Twelve Days of a Bori Christmas
by Candace88
Summary: Christmas time at Hollywood Arts was always a fun time for the students, and even the teachers. Last year Sikowitz made them all participate in secret Santa, because they 'didn't have the holiday spirit', but this year senior Beck Oliver had something else planned for his girlfriend Tori Vega, and all his friends, Jade, Andre, Cat Valentine, and Robbie were all going to help.
1. A Partridge In A Pear Tree

Twelve Days of a Bori Christmas:

A quick little Bori story, that has a Christmas based theme. Hope you enjoy. I'll be posting one chapter every day from now until Christmas. ***Bori relationship from the start, Bade friendship, and Jori friendship. Two main POV's are Tori's (**In bold**) and Beck's (_in italics), _both POV's are in _**Bold and Italics.**_

Chapter One:

_One The First Day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree!_

Christmas time at Hollywood Arts was always a fun time for the students, and even the teachers. Last year Sikowitz made them all participate in secret Santa, because they 'didn't have the holiday spirit', but this year senior Beck Oliver had something else planned for his girlfriend Tori Vega, and all his friends, Jade West, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro were all going to help him surprise her.

**Tori's POV**

** I into Hollywood Arts on the last day of school before Christmas break, which happens to be twelve days before Christmas. I looked around for all my friends and found the halls extremely empty which was really odd for this school. There was always someone or something going on in these halls. **

** I walked up to locker and sighed. Beck, my boyfriend of a year, was supposed to meet me outside today, but he didn't show up. Today is turning out to be such a crappy day. Slamming my locker shut I look around the empty halls of HA once more, "Where is everybody" I say, before sighing and making my way to Sikowitz class. **

Normal POV

Tori slowly walked into Sikowitz classroom to find none of her friends. "Where is everybody?" Tori exclaimed. Sighing for the second time in less than twenty minutes Tori sat down at the back of the classroom and listen to Sikowitz teach about ABC improv. "Tori, Eli, Jeff and Sarah (just making up names) group one. Up on stage at we'll do some ABC improv. Alright we'll start with a letter. Beck choose a letter." Sikowitz says. Tori's eyes jump from the ground to the back of the classroom where all her friends sat. 'What the heck, where did they all come from' Tori thought. 'Alright the letter is M, Eli Go!"

"Monkeys are swinging from the trees." Eli said.

"Noise little things aren't they?" Jeff Said.

"Of course they are, and they smell too" Sarah said.

"People are noise too, and sometimes even louder than animals." Tori says.

"Quiet true." Eli said, not giving the ground much to work with.

"So…" Jeff said. "Jeff! You are out, the letter was supposed to be R, you started with S. Sit down." Sikowitz said pointing to his chair.

"Radishes are the only vegetable I like." Says Sarah.

"So gross they are. Ahhh! Look at that" Tori yells pointing out to the class.

"Tornado! Everyone hide!" Eli screams and covers his head.

"Uhhh where do we go!" Tori yells.

"House! Everyone inside!" Sarah yells. "Sarah! You are out, the letter was supposed to be V, you started with H. Sit down." Sikowitz said pointing to her chair. "Now we are down to two! Keep the scene going you two!" Just as Sikowitz says this the bell rings.

**Tori's POV**

** As I jump down from the stage I look up to see all my friends but Jade gone once again. Now I'm starting to get annoyed. Walking angrily over to Jade I grab her arm and turn her towards me. "Where is everyone?!" I yell at her, stomping my foot like I do when I get really mad. Jade just smiles at me "Come on, I have to take you somewhere."**

_Beck's POV_

_ I pace up and down the main hallway of HA waiting for Jade to bring Tori around the corner. This is the first time I have ever done something like this. Thank god I have great friends like I do to help me. I can hear the humming of my friends coming. _

Normal POV

Jade grabs Tori's hand and steps out of the classroom. Once outside of the classroom they meet up with Cat. "Hey Cat" Tori says. Cat just smiles at Tori and starts to sing along with Jade. They start around of "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…."

Half way down the hall they bump into Robbie. Robbie soon joins into the round of the twelve days of Christmas. "Okay guys, what's going on?" Tori says trying to pull her arm away from Jade, as they keep walking down the hallway. Tori looks up and to see Andre standing right in front of the water fountain. "Andre! Hey!" Tori yell, as people start to look at the group of friends walking down the hallway and singing. Andre just smiles at Tori and as soon as the group reaches Andre he joins in.

Tori kept trying to pull her arm away but with Jade pulling her, and the rest of the group pushing her it was hard to get away. As the group rounds the corner Tori sees Beck just standing in the middle of the main hallway.

_Beck's POV_

_ I can hear them all singing the one part of twelve days of Christmas. Looking around the hallway, I see all the rest of the students parting the way that leads to wear I'm standing with a little diamond bird sitting in a full diamond tree. I'm getting nervous. I've never done or felt anything like this before. I love this girl. As they round the corner I see Tori's eyes go wide as I sing the last six words to the line our friends was singing. _

Normal POV

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…." Jade, Andre, Cat and Robbie sing and as soon as they finish Beck starts to sing "a partridge in a pear tree." With a huge smile on his face. Tori gets a huge smile on her face after seeing and hearing Beck sing. Beck sings for no one! Tori broke free of her friends and ran towards Beck who caught her in his arms.

_Beck's POV_

_ I hand Tori her first gift of twelve, not that she knows that. "Here baby." I say as I hand her the gift that matches the part of the song I sang to her. Tori smiles, "Is this the reason why no one has been around all day." She says to me. I smile at her "Yeah, baby. I hope you like it." Tori smiles and kisses me. "I love Christmas." I say out loud. _

**Tori's POV**

** Beck is so sweet. A real diamond tree and partridge. I give him another one more big kiss. I wonder what the other days will have in store for me.**


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Chapter Two:

Just a couple of things before I start the second chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story, it was greatly appreciated, and I'm glad everyone likes it. Second, Tori's dialogue is in bold and Andre's is in italics, and lastly, pretend this christmas song was wrote by Andre and Tori, even though it is from Glee.

"_One the second day Christmas my true love gave to me… two turtle doves"_

Normal POV

Tori woke up to a smile on her face. Why you may ask? Well because Tori Vega may have the best boyfriend in the world. Again why you may ask does she have the best boyfriend in the world, well yesterday Tori's boyfriend Beck and their friends surprised her at school in the middle of the hallway.

Tori's alarm clock went off. 'Wow, up before the alarm. It's going to be a good day.' Tori said smiling and jumping out of bed to get to the shower. Grabbing all her necessary bathroom supplies, Tori made her way to the bathroom she shared with her sister Trina. Trying the door to find it locked. 'Oh come on Trina' Tori yells through the door. 'Hold your horses, I'm finishing up.'

Forty five minutes later, Tori was done showering and dressed for school. Looking at her clock on the end table and found she had enough to walk to school. Smiling to herself Tori grabbed her back and coat sitting by the door and ran outside. 'Ah what a beautiful day.' Tori said out loud smiling.

-Lunch-

The gang was sitting at the table talking about the big winter concert tonight. What is the winter concert you may say, well it's one of the dances the kids have outside, and everyone can perform a Christmas song if they want, and to no surprise Tori and Andre are performing a song.

"Hey guys, you excited for the Christmas concert tonight?" Robbie said sitting down at their usual lunch table beside Andre and Cat. "Oh yeah, me and Tor have the best Christmas song to sing." Andre said smiling at the group. Any outsider would look at this group and think that Beck and Jade would be totally jealous of the friendship, yes FRIENDSHIP, that Andre and Tori have, but in reality, they both trust their partner with everything in their heart, and they both knew Andre was the first friend Tori had when coming to HA.

The bell rang and everybody got up to throw out their garbage and go to their separate classes. Tori walked over to Beck and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You sure you are okay with me and Andre singing a Christmas song together tonight Beck?" Beck smiled at Tori and wrapped a strong arm around her. "Yes Babe, I trust you, and I know Andre is your best friend. Plus I also know that at night you'll be coming home with me, to my RV and not with Andre." Beck said and kissed her temple. "Now come on we don't want to be late for biology."

-Before the Christmas Concert-

Tori walked into the dressing room smiling. 'Today was such a great day.' Tori thought. Looking around the room everyone was dressed in their Christmas outfits. Looking down at the bag in her hand, Tori smiled. 'Beck is going to love this costume.' Smiling Tori runs to the bathroom to put on her outfit. Reaching into her costume bag tori grabbed out the sparkly red high heels, and unzipped her bag and grabbed her Mrs. Clause outfit. (_Think the outfit Jade wore in A Christmas Tori)_

"Alright Tori, you ready to knock everybody's socks off?" Andre asked. Tori just smiled and said "Let's go!"

-Christmas Concert-

Tori and Andre walked onto the stage, and everybody cheered.

"_Hello Hollywood Arts, I'm Andre, and this lovely girl is my best friend Tori, and we are going to close out the Christmas concert with a great christmas song that we wrote together."_

"**Alright, everyone ready?!"**

"**It came into my dreams last night, A great, big man in red and white. He told me that it's gonna be. A special year for you and me. Underneath the mistletoe. Hold me tight and kiss me slow. The snow is high so come inside. I wanna hear you say to me!**" Tori looked over at Beck and smiled giving him a wink.

_** "It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas. Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes. Got my halo on I know what I want. It's who I'm with.. It's an extraordinary merry christmas" **_Tori and Andre sang together smiling out to everyone in the crowd.

_ "It doesn't come as a surprise. Who's been naughty, who's been nice. There's someone here for everyone. Another year has just begun. Silent night, not inside. Slaybells ring until the light. Hearts explode, here we go. It's all like they're inside your eyes"_ Andre sang into the microphone, while strumming his guitar and Tori dances around him joining in every once in a while.

_** "It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas. Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes. Got my halo on I know what I want. It's who I'm with.. It's an extraordinary merry christmas" **_

** "Won't you meet me by the tree? Slip away so secretly. Can't you see how this could be?  
The greatest ****gift**** of all! It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas. Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes. Got my halo on I know what I want. It's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry..."** Tori sang while leaning over the rail to sing down to the crowd, who was going crazy. It seemed like every time Tori looked out to the crowd she could stop Beck dancing and smiling right back up to her.

"_**very, very, merry, merry christmas! Gonna party on 'til Santa **__**grants**__** my wishes. Got my halo on I know what I want. It's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry christmas! It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas. It's an extraordinary merry christmas!" **_Tori and Andre sang together the very last lines of the song.

**"Merry Christmas, Everyone and enjoy your christmas break!"** Tori and Andre bowed while everyone cheered, and then ran off the stage with a huge smile on their faces.

-After the Christmas Concert-

Tori finished her song, she and Andre walked backstage to find all the girls standing around her make-up station crying about how cute. 'What the heck.' Tori thought and walked over to her station. Tori started to push her way gently through the crowd. When she broke through she saw a huge bird cage, with two beautifully white turtle doves sitting in the middle. Pressing the button beside the bird cage Tori heard Beck's beautiful singing voice, sing "On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me two turtle doves." Then Beck's voice continued "Merry Second Day of Christmas Baby, These beautiful turtle doves are for you, even though you are more beautiful, See you outside. Love Beck" Everybody turned and saw Tori with a huge smile on her face and a small tear running down her check. "Best day ever!" Tori said out loud.


End file.
